


Na zachód w samotności

by Ariana (Ariana_El)



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, refleksje
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 20:31:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3302498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariana_El/pseuds/Ariana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elrond odpływa do Nieśmiertelnych Krain, zostawiwszy dzieci w Śródziemiu. Refleksja.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Na zachód w samotności

**Na zachód w samotności**

 

            Wybrzeże rozmywało się w oddali, oświetlone ostatnimi promieniami zachodzącego słońca. Wszyscy zeszli już pod pokład, tylko Elrond wciąż stał na rufie wpatrzony w horyzont. Odprowadzał wzrokiem miejsce, które było jego domem od urodzenia i przez setki lat przynosiło radości i smutki, jak to w życiu bywa. Wiedział, że będzie tęsknił za Śródziemiem, choć w zasadzie powinien się cieszyć. Przecież u kresu podróży czekała na niego Celebriana, do której jego serce wyrywało się każdego dnia. I cieszyłby się, gdyby nie to, że wraz ze znikającym już Śródziemiem zostawił tych, których kochał równie mocno jak żonę. Obawiał się konfrontacji z nią. Nie wiedział, czy starczy mu sił, by spojrzeć jej w oczy i powiedzieć, że przypłynął sam, że ci, za którymi tak tęskniła, zostali. Czy zdoła jej wyjaśnić, dlaczego tak się stało?

 

            Dla Arweny nie było już nadziei, wraz z zawarciem małżeństwa i złożoną przysięgą przypieczętowała swój los. Czy tego chciał, czy nie, musiał pogodzić się z jej decyzją. Nie przyszło mu to łatwo, ale w głębi duszy zaakceptował i uszanował jej wybór. Rozstali się tak, jak powinni – w przyjaźni i miłości. Nie chciał i nie potrafił czynić jej wyrzutów. Na piersiach nosił dwa zapieczętowane przez nią listy. Jeden przeznaczony był dla Celebriany, drugi dla nich obojga. Początkowo pergaminy ciążyły mu bardzo, miał wrażenie, że paliły mu skórę, lecz teraz przywykł już do myśli, że tamta rozmowa z Arweną była ostatnia.

 

            Jeśli naprawdę kogoś kochasz, czasem musisz pozwolić mu odejść. Tak powiedział kiedyś Aragornowi, gdy próbował namówić go, by ten wyrzekł się swojej miłości do Arweny dla jej dobra. Wtedy sądził, że ma słuszność i dziwił się łzom, które zobaczył w oczach Strażnika. Dziś już z całą mocą rozumiał gorycz tych słów i ogrom poświęcenia, jakiego żądał niegdyś od swego przybranego syna. Wtedy nie zastanawiał się nad tym, dopóki Arwena nie poprosiła go o to samo. Pozwól mi tu zostać, błagała, gdy był jeszcze nieugięty. Później przestała i przez moment Elrond łudził się, że odniósł sukces. Do czasu, gdy spokojnie oświadczyła mu, że zostaje i że nic nie wpłynie na jej decyzję.

 

            Pozwolić odejść… Dla niej oznaczało to – wypełnić swą miłość, dla niego – zostawić córkę na śmierć. Jednak w głębi serca rozumiał, że tak musi być. Arwena powiedziała mu kiedyś wprost, że jeśli złamie przysięgę miłości złożoną dawno temu wśród drzew Lorien i odpłynie do Nieśmiertelnych Krain, będzie tego żałować do końca życia i nigdy sobie nie wybaczy. Wtedy dostrzegł wreszcie, jak głęboka więź łączy ją i Aragorna i nie znalazł już argumentów. Nie chciał, by cierpiała przez niego. Dla jej szczęścia gotów był poświęcić własny spokój, choćby wiązało się to z ogromnym bólem i tęsknotą. Pozwolił córce odejść, z miłości i dla miłości.

 

            Myśli Elronda powędrowały ku synom. Ich zachowanie wciąż pozostawało dla niego bolesną zagadką. Nieoczekiwanie, prawie ostatniego dnia jego pobytu w Rivendell oświadczyli, że nie chcą jeszcze opuszczać Śródziemia. Początkowo Elrond wykłócał się z nimi, desperacko chwytając się każdego możliwego sposobu, by przekonać bliźniaków do wspólnej podróży. Nie chciał stracić wszystkich dzieci. Gdy w końcu wykrztusił z siebie pytanie, czy i oni wybrali życie śmiertelników, nie odpowiedzieli mu wprost. Potrzebujemy trochę czasu, nie podjęliśmy jeszcze decyzji, odparł wtedy Elladan. Nie chcemy mówić: żegnaj, ojcze, dodał Elrohir. Ale nie skończył się jeszcze nasz czas w Śródziemiu.

 

            Nie skończył się ich czas… Elrond wielokrotnie zastanawiał się, co mieli na myśli. Miał kilka hipotez, no i to, co sami powiedzieli. Argumentem, który z ich strony zakończył całą dyskusję było: Estel wciąż nas potrzebuje. Elrond uświadomił sobie wtedy, że nigdy nie zwrócił większej uwagi na więzi łączące jego synów z Aragornem. Najwyraźniej były one silniejsze, niż kiedykolwiek przypuszczał. Bliźniacy czuli się odpowiedzialni za swego przybranego brata i zobowiązani do pomocy. Jednym powodem, który przychodził mu na myśl, byli orkowie. Odkąd torturowali ich matkę, Elladan i Elrohir wydali im wojnę. Przez dziesiątki lat bardzo skutecznie tępili nawet dość liczne oddziały. Wprawdzie w trakcie Wojny o Pierścień wielu z nich zginęło, lecz liczne grupy rozproszyły się po różnych rejonach. Być może, a Elrond nie zdziwiłby się, gdyby tak było, przyjęli sobie za punkt honoru oczyszczenie Śródziemia z całego plugastwa. Aragorn, teraz już jako król Gondoru, sukcesywnie wysyłał swoich żołnierzy, by zaprowadzili pokój i wytępili nowe, niezorganizowane jeszcze ogniska zła.

 

            Dlaczego zostali? To pytanie wracało jak bumerang, nie mógł się od niego opędzić, choć wiedział, że nigdy nie znajdzie odpowiedzi, chyba że jego synowie podążą za nim i sami wyjaśnią motywy swojego postępowania. Wciąż nie mógł się pogodzić z myślą, że zostali w Śródziemiu, choć w przeciwieństwie do Arweny dawali mu nadzieję, gdyż nie określili jednoznacznie, czy wybierają ludzkie życie. Dlaczego jednak odwlekali decyzję? Czyżby aż tak ukochali Śródziemie? Po namyśle Elrond uznał, że i takie wyjaśnienie jest możliwe. Przecież on także miał sentyment do rozległych, miejscami wciąż jeszcze dzikich przestrzeni, a od lat większość czasu spędzał w Rivendell. Tym bardziej Elladan i Elrohir, dla których pustkowia, lasy i góry były niejako drugim domem, musieli być do nich przywiązani. Poza tym Śródziemie było im dobrze znane, swojskie, natomiast Aman jawił się jako nie do końca znana kraina z opowieści. Może zwłoka wynikała właśnie z tego, że nie chcieli opuszczać miejsca, które było im tak bliskie?

 

            Błyszczące w oddali wybrzeże zniknęło wraz z ostatnimi promieniami słońca. Nawet bystre elfie oczy nie były w stanie go dostrzec. Pozostała już tylko droga naprzód, na zachód. Przed nim wizja spotkania, za nim ból rozłąki. I nadzieja, że synowie podążą za nim, wciąż towarzysząca, wciąż żywa.


End file.
